


eyes open, head up

by LydiaOfNarnia



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Drowning, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaOfNarnia/pseuds/LydiaOfNarnia
Summary: He can’t die, not like this – not lost at sea without anyone knowing where he is. He can’t be killed by only of the only two things he’s ever given his heart and soul to, loved wholeheartedly. He can’t drown before he gets back to that other thing, waiting for him from the safety of the shore.He has to get back to Joe. He can’t let the sea consume him. He can’t drown like this.





	eyes open, head up

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, the characters in this fic are based off of their fictional portrayals from the miniseries Band of Brothers, and I mean no disrespect to the real-life veterans!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [renelemaires](http://renelemaires.tumblr.com/)!

The out of control waves roil and rage, hurling the sailboat back and forth with devastating force. There is no regaining control – all David can do is fight to keep himself from going under.

Lightning flashes, illuminating the massive wave which washes over the deck, taking half the boat back down with it. As the sail comes perilously close to sinking beneath the waves, David clings to the helm and struggles to keep her above water. Desperately off course and with no way to fight the storm, it is not a matter of sailing out of danger. The fight now is between life and death – the struggle between staying afloat or sinking beneath the waves.

He can’t die, not like this – not lost at sea without anyone knowing where he is. He can’t be killed by only of the only two things he’s ever given his heart and soul to, loved wholeheartedly. He can’t drown before he gets back to that other thing, waiting for him from the safety of the shore.

He has to get back to Joe. He can’t let the sea consume him. He can’t drown like this.

A frantic whimper escapes his throat as thunder rolls over the wide ocean, echoing in David’s bones and rattling the boat beneath him. Every step brings him closer to losing his footing entirely, and he grips the helm for dear life as he fights against the sea. He can’t let it take him.

Lightning flashes, illuminating darkness as far as his eyes can see. The sea is beautiful; it is horrible. It is a terrifying oblivion, a void he stands on the edge of, and it is ready to swallow him up.

It can’t end like this. He can’t die here, all _alone –_

It happens in a second. A massive wave sweeps over the boat; the boat sinks below the water. In an instant, David’s lungs are desperately yearning for air that is no longer there, and the icy hand of the sea has engulfed him without mercy.

He tries to fight his way to the surface, but the waves beat him down. He breaks water once, only to be pushed right back under. Again he kicks his way to air, but has no chance to do more than gasp before he is forced below the waters once more.

His chest feels like it’s being crushed. His vision is blurring; he is choking, choking on the water he can feel flooding his lungs, and when he can finally take it no more he heaves a deep breath of ocean and feels his last spark of fight burn out.

He’s not going to get home to Joe. He’s not going to survive. He’s going to _die,_ and they’ll never know, never find him –

“Web! Web! Dave, christ, wake the hell up, come on! Fuck!”

He jolts awake with a strangled gasp. For a few awful seconds the feeling of water in his lungs clings, digging it’s jagged nails into his skin like a vice. Then his awareness catches up with his surroundings. A dry bed beneath him; air filling his chest; and two hands on his face, forcing him to look up into a pair of terrified brown eyes.

“Joe,” he chokes out. Relief mixed with shock leaves him feeling dizzy. “Joe.”

He doesn’t realize that he’s crying until he feels Joe’s thumbs brush the tears from his cheeks. That’s the moment he breaks. He slumps forwards with a labored moan, straight into Joe’s chest. The next thing he knows he is weeping, heavy sobs that wrack his entire body and leave him shuddering in his boyfriend’s embrace. He feels Joe’s arms come to wrap around him, holding him tight and rocking him back and forth as a hand smooths down his sweaty hair.

“It’s okay,” Joe soothes, voice low and hushed. “It’s over now. I’m right here, okay? You’re alright.”

“I –” He can’t speak; he chokes on his words and winds up breaking down all over again, heedless of his own embarrassment. Joe’s t-shirt is quickly becoming stained with David’s tears; they have work in the morning; it was just a nightmare, a stupid _dream._ There’s no reason for him to be so upset over this, and _yet_ –

“I’m here,” Joe says again. “I’m here. _Liebling, hör auf zu weinen._ Everything is okay.”

He isn’t alone. Joe isn’t belittling him, or deriding him. He’s not disgusted with him for this. He’s telling him it’s _okay._

David’s head is still reeling from the horror of the dream, but as Joe holds him, he can almost believe he could be right.

**Author's Note:**

> _(translation: darling, stop crying.)_


End file.
